Truth
by d4ydre4mer
Summary: Chris has manipulated and lied to the sisters for too long. They want answers and they're going to get them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

A/N: I know I'm still working on my story "The Future and Past Collide" but this popped into my head so I decided to write it. I won't continue it if nobody likes it so let me know if I should continue or delete it.

**Prologue.**

It was an unusual night in San Francisco. It was a dark and stormy, the black clouds eclipsed the moon and the stars. The black night cast a dreary mood all over the city of San Francisco. The wind was howling in the night sky and the trees were blowing furiously in the wind. Rain was falling heavily from the black clouds forming giant puddles everywhere.

Christopher Halliwell was perched over the Book of Shadows in the backroom of a club called P3. He was reading the book intensely trying to find the demon that turned his big brother evil.

Christopher was from the future. He was from a dark and evil future. A future that nobody thought was possible. Nobody had thought a world would be able to exist. They thought the wars were over.

They were wrong.

Demons were scattered everywhere. They were living in the real world not the underground cave they used to be trapped in. Wyatt made sure of that. Wyatt made sure they were free.

Demons went around killing innocent people all day; even mortals joined the demons. They served as their right hand assistants and begun the witch trails all over again. It was Mayhem.

"Chris," called Phoebe Halliwell "Chris, we need to speak to you right now," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He really didn't have time for this. He didn't have time to deal with them or listen to them give out to him again.

He was sick of it.

"Chris," she called again "We really need you,"

He closed his eyes and sensed for their surroundings; they weren't in any danger so why did they need him so badly.

He ignored them again "Chris," she called even louder "I know you can hear me," she yelled.

He ignored it yet again;

"Chris, get down here right now or I'll blow you back to the future," yelled Piper Halliwell "Orbs and all,"

Chris froze. That was his mother's angry voice. Reluctantly he orbed into the attic. He gave them a disgruntled voice and waited for a few moments before speaking "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. She took a deep breath "Paige, now,"

Paige orbed behind Chris and laid two crystal rocks while Phoebe lay two in front of him. Chris widened his eyes in anger; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"We're getting answers," spoke Piper.

A/N: So should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews. I won't be updating much as my story "The Future and Past Collide," is my main focus. Please check that out if you haven't already.

**Mclaughlin: **thank you for the long review; I will defiantly take that into consideration. Personally I feel the Chris is the changed future would be more powerful then Chris in the unchanged future as Leo was an elder when he was conceived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris eyed his mother suspiciously – he knew to never underestimate his mother, you could never know what she could do. "What do you mean?" he asked trying to hide his shaky voice.

"I mean, we want to know who you are," Piper replied coldly.

"Why?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Since you've been here all you've done is manipulate us, you let a demon go near my baby, you sent my ex-husband to Valhalla. Oh and you split my husband I up," she gave him a false smile "Is that enough reasons?" she asked.

Chris closed his eyes. He looked at the rocks and thought about how to move them. He wondered if they were the same rocks they had in the future. He could move them easily but he wasn't sure about these and he defiantly didn't want to get shocked if he tried anything.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet," Phoebe said "We were thinking of the truth spell but Piper didn't like it,"

"And I wanted to cast a spell to go into your mind but Phoebe didn't like that," Paige shrugged.

"That's an invasion of privacy," Phoebe said in shock "I want to know who he is too but not like that," she said.

"So why call me?" he asked raising an eyebrow "If you haven't decided what to do yet?"

Paige shrugged "I think Piper just wants to see you looking vulnerable,"

"No, I wanted to give you a chance," she said.

"A chance?" Chris asked.

"Yes, a chance to tell us who you are before we do anything to do you. Y'know like court cases," she explained.

"What are you, Judge Judy?" Chris asked.

Piper rolled her eyes "Can you stop being sarcastic? This is serious,"

"I'm not telling you anything," he said adamantly.

"Fine," she shrugged "Ladies, what will we do?"

The book flickered to a spell and Phoebe ran over to the book.

Phoebe glanced at the ceiling "Looks like Grams found out spell," she read the entry carefully and hesitated "I don't know about this,"

"What is it?" said Paige.

"The book says it's similar to a vision quest," began Phoebe.

"What's a vision quest," Paige interrupted.

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know. There's a spell we have to say and we'll be shown all of Chris's memories that shaped him into who he is today," she explained.

"Will we be inside his head?" asked Piper.

"It doesn't say," Phoebe replied scanning the book again.

"Will Chris be there?" asked Piper.

"It doesn't say,"

Chris's face turned pale "No, no you can't,"

"Why not?" asked Piper.

"You just can't. Seriously, you don't want to know,"

"Oh but we do," Piper said "Pheebs bring the spell over,"

"What about Wyatt?" said Chris "You can't leave him alone,"

"He's at Sheila's," said Piper "What else you got?"

Phoebe brought over the spell and placed it in front of the sisters. "Substitute Chris' mind there," said Phoebe pointing to a blank space.

"There are many questions that we seek,

_Bring us into Chris's mind,_

_So we may take a peek,_

_And the answers we shall find,"_

Chris flopped on the floor whilst a swirl of wind carried the girls inside his mind.

A/N: Don't know when the next update will be, I suck at spells.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **I decided to write another update as I got more reviews then expected. Thank you to the reviewers.

The three sisters stood in a blank area; the floor was white and the walls surrounding them were white.

"Where are we?" whispered Paige as she gazed around.

"I've no idea," Phoebe said worriedly "Maybe it backfired?"

"No," said Piper shaking her head "Grams wouldn't have gave us the spell if it would go wrong,"  
"But this does count as personal gain," Phoebe pointed out.

"No, it doesn't. We're finding out the identity of our whitelighter because we think he may be unstable and he'll be around my baby," shrugged Piper.

Paige gave her an amused smile "Is that your speech for when you visit the elders?" she asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Piper "It is,"

Phoebe laughed at her sisters "Guys this is serious,"

"I thought Chris might have been here," said Paige.

"Why would you want him here?" Piper asked rudely.

"Piper," scolded Phoebe "That's not nice,"

"No I mean he'd be badgering on at us asking why we did this and probably being his neurotic self," she shrugged.

The scene changed and the three of them were standing in the library of Magic School.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked walking around the room.

"Oh my gosh, we can explore?" asked Paige "This is so cool,"

"We're not here to explore," said Piper "Let's just find out why we're at this scene," said Piper.

A man walked swiftly into the library and began flicking through a book. A boy aged ten joined him. Gideon gave him a smile.

"Ah Christopher, do sit down," he offered patting a seat next to him.

"I wouldn't go near him if that was me," Paige remarked.

Phoebe shushed her and the memory continued.

"What do you want Professor?" Chris asked.

"_I want to talk about what happened in class earlier," he said raising an eyebrow "With Ms Donovan?"_

_Chris looked at the ground shamefully "I lost control," he mumbled._

_Gideon nodded "I know," he stated "Can you control it?"_

_Chris paused for a moment as if he were debating whether to say yes or no. "No," he admitted "I can't,"_

"_Why haven't your mother or your aunts thought you?" he wondered, "Surely they give your siblings and cousins training?"_

"_They train my Wicca powers," he replied "But they don't know how to work my whitelighter powers,"_

"_What about P-," he began but Chris interrupted him. "She doesn't have photokinesas or pyschokinesas," he replied._

"_I see," he replied "What about your father?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes at this statement; as far as he was concerned he didn't have one. He hadn't had once since he was three years old and it didn't look like he'd have one anytime soon._

"_He doesn't come down from Up There," he sighed._

"_Doesn't he train your brother?"_

"_Yeah," shrugged Chris "He's more powerful so he has to,"_

"_I'll have a talk with him," Gideon said "You need to control your powers Christopher. If you don't dangerous things could happen, do you understand?" He said._

_Chris nodded "I know. I promise I'll find a way to control them,"_

"_If that incident happens again I'll be forced to suspend you," he said._

_Chris nodded but didn't say anything; "I'll have to talk to your mother, of course," he noted._

_Chris went pale and froze with fear "My mother?" he barely whispered. "Please don't. She'll kill me."_

"_I have to." _

"_Does my aunt know?"_

_Gideon nodded "Yes. I feel I should tell her and explain it more thoroughly," he said._

_Chris sighed "Okay," he glanced at the clock "I have divination now, are we finished here?"_

_Gideon nodded "Yes," he paused for a moment "It's a wonder you never received the power of foreseeing the future,"_

_Chris's mouth curled into a tiny smile "Why?"_

"_Your grades in that subject are wonderful and your mother told me it was your favourite subject,"_

_Chris nodded "Yeah it is. Bye," he said and hurried off to class._

The scene faded away slowly and everything went white again.

Phoebe stared at her sisters in shock "Wow,"

"He's part witch?" Piper practically screamed, "He told another lie,"

"I can't believe he never told us," Phoebe replied.

"When we get out of here I'm going to blow him back to the future," she said "Orbs and all,"

The walls began to disappear and they were sucked back into another memory.

**A/N: **I'll do the next memory in the next chapter. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews, I really didn't expect this much of an uptake for my story. I'm very grateful. I forgot to say this is AU after Used Karma. Also, the italics are the memories

**Mclaughlin: **I'll take that into consideration.

**XxDrSpencerReidxx: **Thank you I'm trying to make it as original as I can

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we back here?" groaned Paige as she looked at the blank walls. "I thought we were being thrown into the next memory?"

Phoebe shrugged "I'm not sure," she said "I think the memories will come to us in their own time?" she guessed.

"What's a vision quest?" Piper asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Remember Phoebe," she pointing to her younger sister "Said that this was some sort of vision quest,"

Phoebe nodded "Like I said in the attic, I don't know,"

"I'm getting bored," said Paige impatiently.

"I don't want to get sucked into another memory," Phoebe grimaced "It feels really weird. Like it's tugging at my insides,"

"Too much information," Piper said.

"TMI," supplied Paige trying to act helpful but received strange looks from her two sisters.

"TMI?" asked Phoebe.

"It stands for Too Much Information," Paige face palmed "You didn't know that? You're _**so**_ old,"

Phoebe gasped; "I am not old," she defended "I'm two years older then you actually," she said.

Paige shrugged "You sure act old,"

"I do not,"

"Yes you do,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

Piper whistled loudly "Okay guys seriously shut up," she scolded.

Phoebe threw Paige a glare "She started it,"

"Hey, you're the one who didn't know TMI meant," shrugged Paige.

"You called me old,"

Piper rolled her eyes "I said shut up," she practically yelled.

Suddenly they were sucked into another memory. They stood beside a rock pillar in the underground. Phoebe peered around worriedly and ducked as a fireball went their way.  
"Why are we here?" she asked.

"It's a memory – we can't get hurt," assured Piper.

Paige walked around the area trying to distinguish what part of the underworld they were at and what demons they'd be seeing.

"Do you have to explore in every memory?" Phoebe asked. Paige opened her mouth to reply but the memory continued.

A young girl and boy were walking cautiously towards a liar. The boy wore a nervous expression as he glanced around th eplace.. The girl wore a cool and calm expression as she fiddled in her bag for potions.

"_PJ, Mom is going to kill us if she finds out," he said._

"_She won't find out," replied PJ "You worry too much Chris,"_

"That's Chris?" spluttered Paige "Why are they in the underworld?"

"I don't know," Piper said thoughtfully "They look like their only ten years old," she observed.

"No, Chris looks older then the girl," replied Phoebe. She looked at the girl closely "Does she look familiar to you guys?"

Piper shook her head "Nope," she said popping the PJ "What kind of parents let their kids to the underworld at that age?"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Their parents don't know," replied Paige "Chris just said "'Mom is going to kill us if she finds out' they're obviously brother and sister," she shrugged.

Piper nodded "Shush, let's watch the rest,"

"No I don't," he defended "I just.. I know this is wrong,"

"_If a demon attacks and we can't defend ourselves you orb us out, alright? If we get the demon our mother's will be so proud," she said as a toothy grin appeared on her face._

"_Yeah," said Chris "I suppose your right,"_

"_I am right," she said "I always am,"_

"_I bet your parents are always gushing over your brother's vanquishes?" she asked. She smiled when she said it; she knew she was touching on a sore subject for Chris. He was always envious of the attention Wyatt got for being twice blessed. He was only twelve and had been able to hunt demons since the age of eight as his first vanquish occurred when he was only a few months old._

"_Fine," said Chris "Let's get the demon," he announced. He took a few potions from PJ's bag and got ready to aim them at the demon._

"_I wonder where he is," mused PJ as they walked further along the trail "He's supposed to be here,"_

"_Why don't' we scry for him?" asked Chris._

"_We lost the knife he used," she winced "Parker thought it was a plastic knife and nearly gave it to Posie to play with,"_

"_What?" Chris exclaimed, "Did your mom find out?"_

"_No," said PJ with a sigh of relief "If she did, we wouldn't be here,"_

_Chris nodded "Good," he gazed around "Looks like noones here,"_

_A fireball was thrown in their direction; PJ pulled Chris to the floor behind a giant rock._

"_Oh really?" she asked sarcastically "Noones home?"_

_Chris peeped up from behind the rock and telekinetically deflected the next fireball that was thrown in their direction. He ducked behind the rock and slouched against it catching his breath._

"_On the count of 5 we get up and throw the potions okay?" said PJ._

"_Why 5?"_

"_I don't know, it sounds cooler. 1,2,3, 4, 5," she yelled. The cousins both jumped up from their hiding spot and threw vials at the demon. He vanished into thin air._

_The pair screamed in delight as the demon disappeared._

"_Our first vanquish," screamed PJ in delight "Mom and the aunts are going to be so pleased," she said._

_Chris nodded but didn't reply; PJ held out her hand "Let's go," she said and they both orbed away._

The scene disappeared and they returned to the blank area.

"Wow," breathed Phoebe "That was..,"

"Weird?" suggested Paige.

"Pointless?" suggested Piper.

"No, amazing," said Phoebe "Did you read their expressions? Their movements? I mean that's so rare," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Little kids in the underworld; that's rare and they killed the demon. They must be really powerful," she said.

Piper nodded "Yeah, maybe," she said, "I wonder what the next memory will be," she wondered.  
Phoebe noticed the whirl of wind was coming closer towards them "Guess we're going to find out," and they were transported into the next memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews If anyone is confused, Posie, is another PJ and Parker's little sister. I prefer using the names that the charmed comics gave them but as we don't know the name of Phoebe's youngest I like to create new names for her. If you read my other story I use the name Penny for her.

**Missou64:** From what I gathered whilst watching Charmed when Piper gets mad she gets furious. For example in season seven when Leo and Piper were trapped in the dolls house she was giving out to Wyatt (She said "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell…,") The incident in magic school (you'll find out what it was later on) was defiantly something she'd get mad over. PJ and Chris going to the underworld at 7 and 9 by themselves is, in my opinon, something she'd give out about aswell. You'll see the softer side to her in the next memory

**November27: **Thank you so much for letting me know you're reading my other story

Okay on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we in the kitchen?" asked Paige "Is it finished?" she began walking around the kitchen "It seems the same,"

"Yeah," replied Phoebe "But we didn't learn too much about Chris,"

"No, the saucepans do not go over there," said Piper "We're still in a memory. What I don't get is why Chris would be in here?"

"Trust you to notice that," muttered Paige causing Phoebe to laugh.

"Oh shush," said Piper "Just show the memory," she yelled to the ceiling.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" asked an amused Phoebe.

"Chris's brain," replied Piper.

"Are we sure he has one?" joked Paige.

Phoebe swatted her arm "That's so mean," she replied.

"The memory's starting," announced Piper.

An older version of Piper entered the kitchen and began to cook. She hummed to herself as she poured flour into a bowl.

Two boys, aged twelve and ten, entered. The twelve year old slumped at the kitchen table wheras the twelve year old beamed.

"Hi boys," greeted Piper "What are you two doing?"

"Just playing," shrugged Wyatt "We've run out of games to play,"

"What about hide-and-seek?" suggested Piper adding in sugar.

"No, that's boring,"

"Catch?"

The twelve year old snorted "Yeah right,"

"Well what would you like to play Wyatt?"

"That's Wyatt?" said Paige in shock "What's he doing here?"

Phoebe shrugged "I've no idea," she paused "You don't think that's Chris do you?" she asked pointing to the ten year old.

"Why would he be in my kitchen?" asked Piper.

"Maybe he's a friend of Wyatt's?" asked Paige.

"Maybe," said Piper doubtfully.

"Can I help you bake?" asked the ten year old eagerly.

Piper nodded "Sure thing Chris," she said "You can mix the sugar and eggs together," she said.

"That is Chris," exclaimed Phoebe "Why's he helping you bake?" she wondered.

"I've no idea," said Piper "I let him mix the sugar and eggs together,"

"That's always been my dream," said Paige "Mixing the sugar and eggs,"

Phoebe laughed "Piper made his dreams come true,"

"Seriously?" asked an amused Piper "Is this the time to be making jokes?"

"No, but it's funny," shrugged Paige.

"Really?" asked Chris "I always do that," he sighed.

"Fine, you can roll out afterwards," she smiled.

"Mo-om," whined Wyatt "If Chris bakes he won't play with me,"

"Go call one of your cousins, I'm sure they'll come over," she said.

"Cousins?" asked Phoebe her eyes glistening.

"Is it really nessecary to interrupt?" asked Piper.

"I'll have to," said Wyatt "You stole my playmate," he said angrily and stormed out.

"Playmate?" asked Piper. "Since when does he say playmate? That was kind of weird,"

Chris shrugged "Wyatt **is **weird,"

"I heard that," called Wyatt from the next room.

Piper laughed "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay, Wyatt and I played all day,"

"What did you two play?"

"Basketball, football and had a duel," he said.

"A duel?" she practically shrieked.

"Yeah," he shrugged "A witch duel,"

"That's so dangerous," she said shaking her head.

"It was fun though," shrugged Chris.

Piper raised an eyebrow "No more witch duels," she said. "Okay add the sugar," she said.

Chris nodded and smiled at his mother.

"That was a weird memory," commented Phoebe.

"Why was Chris baking with you?" asked Paige.

"I've no idea, maybe he was Wyatt's best friend?" she suggested.

"That's possible," agreed Phoebe "Or else he's a child of one of our friends. Like he said, he was playing with Wyatt all day," she said.

"He was probably on a playdate," said Paige.

Piper nodded "Yeah," she said slowly. She was now more then ever interested in finding out who Chris was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the reviews I forgot to put italics in for the last memory, so sorry about that.

**Highlander348**: I will take that into consideration. Thank you

**November27: **Thank you I forgot to thank you for reviewing in my other story so thank you for that review too

**CharmedOpal: **Thank you, I tried my best to put a little bit of banter in the story.

**Also, thanks to **CharmedAddict11, bekaroo, obsessedwreading, **Thank you to the reviewers of my previous chapters **guestx4, missou64, lizradmomma, stardustowl, takai-taka, xxxdrspencerreidxxx, mclaughlin, .161, katiek121, Helene08, comealongsong, _xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx and MONEBUDDHA._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, when do you think we'll be out of here?" asked Paige slouched on the ground. She sighed as she look around at the blank walls "It's been over ten minutes,"

"I have no idea how these things work," said Phoebe "Why are you asking me?"

Paige pulled a face "I thought you might know since this was your idea and all,"

"It wasn't my idea," she replied "It was Grams,"

"Whatever," said Paige "I just want to get out of here,"

"Why was Chris baking with me?" asked Piper speaking for the first time since they had left the memory.

"I don't know sweetie," she said "We'll find out though,"

Piper nodded "Yeah, I find it really weird though. I mean I let him mix the sugar and eggs,"

"What is your deal with the sugar and eggs?" groaned Paige "I can easily do that," she said.

"I have a special way of doing it," said Piper.

"Yeah, Grams showed her. Growing up Piper used to always brag about the secret she shared with Grams," said Phoebe.

"What a secret," scoffed Paige "Sugar and Eggs,"

A whirl of wind approached them. Phoebe made a face "We're going to be sucked in again," she yelled.

"No need to yell Pheebs, we can see it," replied Paige.

"Hold on tight," screeched Phoebe and they were sucked into the memory.

They stood in a bleak dungeon. The atmosphere was cold and cruel. There were various cages scattered around the floor but they were all empty.

"Where are we?" muttered Phoebe.

"I've no idea," shuddered Piper "And I don't think I want to know,"

"I think the underworld," said Paige "It has to be,"

Two guards entered the room dragging an eighteen year old boy. The boy had brown floppy hair and green eyes that resembled the grass.

They opened the cage and threw the boy in. The boy shot them daggers and slouched on the ground.

"Who is that?" asked Paige.

"I think," began Phoebe "It's Chris,"

"Yeah," nodded Piper "It's defiantly Chris,"

"Look at his hair," spluttered Paige "It's **long**,"

"I know, I can't wait to mock him about that," said Phoebe "We should have brought a camera," she said.

A blonde haired man entered the room wearing a black outfit with a cape. He smiled evily at Chris and approached the cave. Chris glanced at him but looked away; his eyes were full of disgust.

"Go away," he spat "I don't want to see you,"

"But Christopher," began Wyatt "I must have a word with you,"

"Don't you dare talk to me," he practically screamed.

"I want you to join me," he said bluntly "Join my side,"

"I will never join you," said Chris "You're a disgrace,"

"A disgrace? Dear Christopher, you are the disgrace," he said.

"Me?" scoffed Chris "I'm not the one who turned his back on all that's good. I'm not the one that set all the demons loose, I'm not the one that started up the witch trials again and I'm not the one who ruined the whole entire freaking world," he screamed. "You did that. You're the disgrace and you're the one who should be punished Wyatt,"

"Wyatt?" gasped Piper "What?"

"Oh my gosh," whispered Phoebe "That's-,"

"I know who that is," snapped Piper. Tears began to well in her eyes as she watched the scene before her. She couldn't believe her son was capable of that; the blonde haired little baby who was always so happy did that to the world. She was in shock.

"I can't believe it," murmered Paige "Look at him,"

"I can see him," snapped Piper again "I see him,"

"I didn't turn my back on good Christopher," he explained "Good simply does not exist. It's a fairytale told by the weak. The weak people who are unable to get power," he said "There is no good or evil. It's all about power. It always has been,"

"You don't believe that," stated Chris "I know you don't."

"But I do," he said "It's a fact,"

"This isn't you Wyatt," he said tears welling in his eyes "This isn't you."

"This is me," he said "This is what I am and it's my destiny,"

"No, it isn't," said Chris "I'll find a way to fix this. To fix you. To save you,"

"I don't need saving," bellowed Wyatt "Brother, when will you realize this is the way it's to be,"

"Brother," said Phoebe slowly "He doesn't mean..,"

Piper's heart began to race under her chest "No, they grew up together. They used to be like brothers I'm sure. He's not-,"

"This wouldn't have happened if she didn't die," said Chris.

Wyatt paused "Yes it would have,"

"No it wouldn't. The day mom died was the day you turned and you know it,"

"It was brewing all my life Christopher."

"No," said Chris shaking his head "I should have saved her,"

Wyatt's face softened "It wasn't your fault,"

"If I could heal I would have been able to save her. She'd still be here if it wasn't for me," said Chris banging the cage door.

"Chris-,"

"Even Dad said it,"

"Leo knows nothing," spat Wyatt "He was a useless father from day one. Why would you listen to him?" The seer entered gracefully "Lord Wyatt, a moment please?"

Wyatt looked at Chris "I'll be back soon," and left the room.

"Oh my god Piper," said Paige "Chris is your son," she gasped.

Pipers looked from her sisters and then back to the scene. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the whirl of wind appeared and brought them back to the blank walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed

**A/N: **Re-read the chapter on my phone after posting it and I realized there were no italics. Sorry, it must have been really hard to understand. Sorry for the delay, I had a very busy Christmas. I hope you all had a happy Christmas In this chapter I took a line from the TV show Victorious, so credit to them for that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Piper calm down," soothed Phoebe stroking her sister's hair "Sssh,"

"He's my son?" she practically yelled "My own flesh and blood and look how I treated him? I was horrible,"

"Sweetie, we all treated him terribly," replied Phoebe "I'm sure he understands, how could we have known?"

"His eyes," said Piper in a barely audible whisper "His eyes are green. Just like Leo's," she observed.

"Now, see how could we have known that?" asked Paige "Pheebs and I don't go staring at Leo's eyes you know,"

"But I do," said Piper. She blushed slightly after she realized what she had just said "Um I mean I used to,"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged amused looks; "Well, it's been over a year since you two have separated. You've obviously forgotten how his eyes look," cracked Paige.

"Oh shut it Missy Paige," scolded Piper.

"You two were married," stated Paige simply. "Then separated,"

"Thanks for telling me Catherine Obvious," said Piper sarcastically" I didn't know that,"

Phoebe and Paige looked at her in confusion; both giving her strange looks. "Catherine Obvious?" repeated Phoebe.

"Yeah, you know the phrase Catherine Obvious," shrugged Piper.

"That's not it," giggled Paige "You mean Captain Obvious,"

"No," said Piper slowly "It's Catherine Obvious,|"

"The phrase is Captain Obvious," giggled Phoebe "Not Catherine Obvious. Who says that?"

"Yeah, that's kind of stupid," agreed Paige I mean its Captain Obvious. Everyone knows that,"

"Okay, who cares?" asked Piper "I just found my neurotic whitelighter from the future who I've treated terribly is my son. Can we please for the love of all that is good in this world focus on that?"

"Gee," said Paige.

Phoebe shot Paige a glare and put her arm around Piper "She didn't mean that. Of course sweetie," she said.

"I just can't believe it," said Piper in shock.

"When is this next memory going to come?" asked Paige.

"I know it's a shock to all of us," comforted Phoebe.

"I'm getting bored," said Paige "Come on memory,"

"What if I was a terrible mother?" asked Piper slowly.

"You know that's not true, you're a great mother to Wyatt," said Phoebe.

"Look how that turns out?" snapped Piper "He turns out to be bigger then the source of all freaking evil,"

Paige sighed "Memory, come at us,"

Piper glared at her "Do you even care that Chris is your nephew?"

"Or that Piper is upset?" chimed in Phoebe.

Paige sighed "Of course I care. I don't how to deal with stuff like this,"

"Like what?" asked Piper.

"Like finding out your whitelighter from the future is your nephew and you've treated him horribly," shrugged Paige "There's not exactly a handbook for it, I prefer to avoid those kind of feelings,"

"Paigey, bottling up your feelings makes it worse," said Phoebe "It's the worst way to deal with stuff,"

"I didn't 'Ask Phoebe'," joked Paige.

Phoebe sighed "You're going to have to deal with it eventually,"

"Deal with what, though?"

"Your feelings of hurt, guilt, sadness," said Phoebe.

"I don't feel those things," scoffed Paige.

"I do," said Phoebe.

"I do too," said Piper. She stared at her sister for a moment "I know you feel it too Missy Paige.

A whirl of wind approached them and sucked them into the next memory.

They were situated in the Halliwell sitting room where an older version of the three sisters were lounging along with two men.

"Why do you explore every memory?" asked Phoebe. She glanced around "Look at us,"

"I wonder how far in the future we are," pondered Piper.

"I've no idea," said Phoebe.

"Piper your hair is going grey," laughed Paige "Oh my god,"

"Yeah, well your hair looks," paused Piper. She pouted when she realized Paige's hair looked nice. "Beautiful. It looks beautiful. Why am I the only one who has terrible hair?"

"I wonder who those men are," said Phoebe eyeing the two strange men on the couch "They look fiiine,"

"Probably yours and Paige's boyfriends or husbands?" suggested Piper "I mean, I can't see myself with anyone else except…," she trailed off.

"But you're on the dating scene again," said Phoebe nudging her sister "Besides neither Jason or Richard are there,"

"You don't think…," began Piper. She couldn't believe it; would she have really married someone else? She didn't think so.

"They both can't be mine," joked Piper.

"Eh, I didn't see myself marrying Richard anyway," grinned Paige "They're both cute,"

"But I see myself with Jason," defended Phoebe "I really do,"

"Let's just watch the memory and find out," said Piper.

"**What are we going to do?" asked Piper running her hands through her hair "I mean…," she trailed off.**

"**We kill him," shrugged Phoebe "What's the big deal?"**

"**The big deal is that it's next to near impossible," Piper practically shrieked "Remember last time?"**

"**But we killed him last time," pointed out Phoebe.**

"**And you married him last time," said Paige. She looked sheepishly at the man sitting beside Phoebe "Sorry Coop,"**

"**No need, she told me all about it," he said wrapping his arm securely around Phoebe as if to protect her.**

"He's your husband Pheebs," said Piper nudging her sister "He's cute too," she said.

Phoebe pouted "But what about Jason?"

"Looks like it's not meant to be sweetie," said Paige.

"That's not fair," she said sadly "He is kind of cute though,"

"**Wonder if it's the same guy?" suggested Paige.**

**Phoebe shuddered "No way," she said "It must be a new one,"**

"**Why don't you call him up?" said Paige with a slight smile "After all you slept with him,"**

**Phoebe shot her a dark glare "How was I supposed to know it was the source? He had Cole possessed,"**

"**What if it's Cole," said Piper in shock.**

"**Didn't you say he was in the cosmic void fifteen years ago?" asked Phoebe with a raised eyebrow.**

**Piper nodded slowly "Yeah, it can't be," she said.**

"**Well, whoever it is he needs to be killed," said Paige "I'm not having my girls and Junior living in a world with the source around,"**

**Piper nodded "Yeah, same goes for my children. We need to kill him before he rises to power and people find out about him," said Piper "If Wyatt and Chris find out his alive they'll go kill him and Mel will try and tag along," she said.**

**Paige nodded "Okay, lets go to the attic and figure out a plan," she turned to the man beside her "Will you go check on the kids?" she asked.**

**He nodded "Sure, thing," he said and the three sisters went up to the attic.**

The sisters were whirled back into the blank walls.

"The source comes back?" said Piper in awe "Oh, wow,"

Phoebe nodded nervously "Yeah," she paused "Do you think it's Wyatt?" she asked.

Piper turned to Phoebe and nodded "Yeah," and tears began to fall down her face "It must be,"

Paige wrapped her arms around her sister and embraced her in a warm hug "It's okay. We'll prevent it from happening," Piper buried her head in her sisters arms and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**A/N: **thank you so much for all of you reviews x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder what the next memory will be," wondered Paige as she slouched lazily on the ground "I hope it's happy,"

"Me too," agreed Phoebe "Our future sounds so morbid so far,"

"Because of me," sighed Piper.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged perplexed glances "Uh, sweetie what do you mean?" she asked.

"I brought Wyatt into the world," she sighed "I was a bad mother to him,"

"What makes you think you were a bad mother?" asked Paige.

"Wyatt is evil, Chris barely looks at me," she said wiping a tear away from her face.

"You're not a bad mother sweetheart," comforted Phoebe.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're wonderful to Wyatt now and you'll be wonderful to Chris when we get out of here,"

"I wish we didn't cast this stupid spell," said Piper.

"Yes you do," said Paige "Otherwise you'd have never know about Chris being your son,"

Piper nodded and sighed heavily "I suppose you're right,"

"I know I'm right," shrugged Paige.

A whirl of wind approached them and they were transported into the next memory. They were back in the kitchen "Okay, where are you now?" asked Piper.

"The kitchen," stated Paige.

"I know that obviously, but how far,"

"I don't know," murmered Phoebe. She walked around the kitchen.

"Now, look who's exploring the memory," teased Paige.

Phoebe sent her a glare "This is my first time exploring, you walked around every single memory,"

"I haven't walked around this memory," said Paige.

"Oh, but you will,"

"No I wont,"

"Yes you will,"

"No, I won't,"

"Yes you will,"

"Okay guys seriously shut up," snapped Piper "This is so not the time," she said.

Phoebe nodded "You're right, sorry,"

"Oh look there you are," said Paige.

**An older looking version of Piper sauntered into the kitchen and began to take out ingredients. She began to bake something when Chris entered the room.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked sitting at the counter.**

"**I'm baking your cake," she explained "The partys in two hours,"**

"**What kind?"**

"**Your favourite,"**

"**Chocoalte?" he exclaimed "Thanks Mom,"**

"**No problem peanut, where's Wyatt?" she asked.**

"**He orbed out a few hours ago, he said he's going over to Aunt Phoebe's,"**

"**Why?"**

"**I think it's to do with my birthday present," he said excitedly.**

"Look at how cute you two are," cooed Phoebe. "He really loves you; how can you think you were a bad mother?"

Piper shrugged "I don't know, it seemed like the obvious explaination," she replied.

"Well you two were obviously close,"

"It's birthday," piped up Paige.

"His favourite is chocolate; just like me," sighed Piper.

**A demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper. Chris deflected it using his telekineis. "Mom, watch out," he warned.**

**Piper flickered her hands but the demon didn't blow up. "Chris, get out of here now," she yelled.**

**A fireball hit her and she collapsed on the ground. Chris ran over to her and knelt beside her body.  
"Mom?" he yelled "Mom wake up," he glanced at the ceiling "Leo, come down now. Mom needs you," tears trailed down his face "Wyatt? Aunt Paige, someone hurry,"**

**Piper's eyes fluttered slowly "Take care of yourself Peanut, I love you," her eyes began to close "Happy birthday," and she took her final breath.**

**Wyatt and Paige both orbed in at the same time and gasped when they saw the sight.**

"**Chris?" asked Paige in a barely audible whisper "What's-,"**

**Wyatt walked over to his mother and began to sob "What happened?" asked Paige.**

"**A demon," said Chris through tears "A demon,"**

**Paige closed her eyes and began to cry.**

"Oh my god," mumbled Piper "I died?"

"He had to witness that," said Phoebe sadly "That was horrible,"

"I-He-," Piper buried her head in her hands "This is all too much,"

A wind approached them and they were sucked into the Halliwell Manor.

"I'm sick of these damn memorys," yelled Piper "Get me out of here,"

"I think we are," said Phoebe pointing to Chris' body in the crystal cage "We're out,"

Piper walked over to the crystal cage and freed him. She knelt beside him "He looks like Prue," she murmered.

"He acts like her too," laughed Phoebe.

"Stubborn, Protective, Strong," said Piper slowly "All of her traits,"

Chris's eyes fluttered open and saw a blurry vision of Piper's face; he realized what had happened and sat up.

"What did you see?" he demanded.

"We believe you," said Piper.

"What did you see?"

"Wyatt torturing the city," she said.

"Anything else?" he asked anxiously.

Piper shook her head "No," she whispered.

Chris nodded happily "Good, I must go to the underworld," he said and orbed off.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Paige.

"I'll wait until the time is right," said Piper "Now is not,"

Paige wrapped her arms around her sister and the three of them left the attic.

**A/N: **This isn't the end, don't worry. There's a lot more.


End file.
